Peony for your thoughts?
by Leprechaun123
Summary: Sometimes flowers say what no-one else does - Drabble for IWSC, Issue 8.


_Section: Grammar School, Issue 8_

_Technique: Semi-Colons_

_School: Hogwarts_

_Year: 2 _

_Word Count: 957 words (+10% max leeway) _

_A.N. For anyone who doesn't know the meanings behind flowers, this is just a little index. _

_Yellow Roses - Infidelity _

_Lavender - Devotion_

_Prince's feather - Unfading love._

_This was actually inspired by some of the prompts and themes of Round 8: Muggle Studies, but it wasn't my theme. I just wanted to write this while it was in my head. _

**Peony for your thoughts? **

Four years. That's how long Hermione Granger had been going out with Ron Weasley. Three years and 359 days. That's how long it had been since Ron had decided on the type of flowers that he bought her. It was always yellow roses. Every three weeks, another bunch appeared on her desk at her office. They adorned the makeshift vase that sat on her desk; buttery petals flowed over the edge. The small flowers brought rays of sunshine to her dark office; frankly, they brought brightness into her dull life.

Two years, six months. That's how long Hermione had been working at McGonagall Attorneys. Two years, four months. That's how long it's been since Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had become tentative friends. A friendship formed by a comment in a doorway about yellow roses and their constant presence. Hermione had rolled her eyes and flippantly commented about unoriginality, signing a document as she did. Draco's laughing eyes showed the mirth that he tried to cover up as he accepted the signed paper. That off-handed comment led to multiple conversations which in turn led to lunches and late night work dinners, i.e. takeout brought into the law library. This friendship helped Hermione navigate the cruel legal world and gave her an escape from the constant arguments with Ron.

The Wednesday morning that it all changed started as a regular mundane day. The sunlight streamed through her bedroom window; the curtains that covered them had fallen apart throughout the night. Hermione stretched as she groaned at the idea of another day filled with arguing colleagues. After she dressed in the brightness, Hermione grabbed her briefcase and blended into the world of greys and blacks.

When she arrived at the office that morning, the bouquet of flowers was already sitting on top of packed files. As Hermione moved them into the old glass Coca-Cola bottle, she noticed something was slightly off. This bunch of flowers wasn't as illuminating as the previous ones. The yellow was dull, and the edges were turning brown. Hermione adjusted them, and more petals littered the already cluttered desk.

She sighed and threw herself into her chair, turning it so that she faced the window. The clear blue sky spread out before her; birds soared around the buildings, landing softly on the wire lines that ran between poles. Hermione watched the playful antics with a soft smile. Her thoughts carried her out of the office and into her own world.

A soft knock on the door pulled Hermione from her musings. She turned to face the platinum blond man that was leaning against the door frame. Her smile got a little larger at the sight of him; his answering grin sparked a warmth in her heart.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Draco's dulcet tones rang out between her four walls. He nodded at the pretend vase, "More yellow roses?" Hermione rolled her eyes and dropped her head back against the headrest.

"Yes," she groaned out. She stared at the muted petals, willing them to burst into flames and arise brighter and stronger from the ashes like a phoenix. "Do you know I don't even like yellow roses? I never have. But it's the only half romantic thing that Ron has ever done." Draco chuckled as he moved closer to her desk. His hand reached out and played with one of the petals, watching as it drooped down at his release; he crinkled his nose at the lack of enthusiasm the flowers showed. Draco plopped into the chair opposite Hermione.

"_Yellow _roses seem like an apt choice from Ron. Although these appear to be dying," Draco mused. "What flowers do you like then?" he asked. Hermione pursed her lips in thought.

"Anything other than those things," Hermione stated. "Have you ever seen a prince's feather?" Draco nodded. "It has the small burst of the colour in the centre of all the green; the softness of the blooms contrasts the little spike shape of the flower. Those are beautiful. All flowers are beautiful unless you've seen them about seventy times in four years." Draco's hearty laugh filled the room. Hermione let a soft smile appear at his mirth.

"Well, maybe you should tell him that you would like a different type," Draco suggested. Hermione let out a disbelieving bark. Draco raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well, then maybe someone else will give you the flowers you deserve," he shrugged. Hermione's lips turned into a sad smile, the words washing over her; she knew there was no chance that Ron was that person.

"Maybe," she murmured. Her eyes focused on the yellow roses, edges tinged brown, heads beginning to droop. She stated at the flowers that seemed to symbolise her relationship; it was dying and losing its colour. Draco cleared his throat as he stood up, shaking her out of her head.

"Well, I should return to work," he announced, straightening his crisp, grey suit jacket. "I will talk to you later." He nodded at Hermione who gave a slight smile, eyes beginning to glaze over again in the realisation of her decaying relationship. Draco stopped in the doorway and looked back at the young girl; her curly hair hung on shoulders which held the weight of the world. His gaze landed on the small, yellow blossoms.

"Oh, Hermione," he sighed, "if only you knew the meaning behind yellow roses." Draco shook his head and left the girl alone; her eyes glazed in deep thought.

_In hindsight_, Hermione thought that evening; _she should have seen it comin_g. When one knows the meaning behind _yellow_ roses, the position that Hermione found Ron in that night shouldn't have come as a surprise. After all, some people find lavender to be rather intoxicating.

_A.A.N: I do realise the irony behind lavender meaning devotion and having Ron cheat on Hermione with Lavender. It just amused me slightly. _


End file.
